Passion of the Heart
by Zelosfangurl
Summary: Dio is fearful of what will happen to him once Delphine finds him.Luciola tries to comfort the horrified Dio.DXL,shonen-ai
1. Trying to make Dio feel better?

Dio lay against the corner of the thick metal wall in the Silvana as the bright light of the golden full moon glazed through the open window and upon his silky silver hair. His eyes didn't hold the happy, naive look they usually reflected, instead they made a deep cold stare. The recollected memories of the other day stayed in his mind. The thought of the dark red rose petals that drifted from **her** ship, Delphine's ship. The dark red rose petals, blood red. His heart had been continually beating since that moment, pounding. His eyes wouldn't stay in one place, they would continually wonder from right to left. From the other side of the room, Luciola watched his master, not quite knowing what to say to him in a crucial period such as this. He decided to say something to Dio, at least something.

"Do you need anything," asked Luciola thoughtfully, "Lord Dio?"

"No." Dio mumbled in a whisper of a voice.

Luciola's hearts leap as he sat down to his lord. He could see the pure insanity in the prince's eyes, as the words he wanted to say wouldn't escape from his lips.

"Luciola," Dio mumbled nervously.

"Yes, my lord." Luciola replied obediently.

"Do you think she will come for me?" Dio said shivering.

"Do you mean Lady Delphine?" Luciola asked, knowing perfectly well what he meant.

"Yes." Dio said trying to sound calm.

Luciola didn't know what to say to Dio about that. He wanted to say _No lord she will never come for you_ but he knew out of all people he could lie to his Lord Dio.

"I don't know." he finally decided to say. Luciola knew that was not the answer Dio wanted to hear because at that exact moment Dio made a face like he had been stabbed in the heart.

_I need to help Lord Dio _Luciola thought _but how_

" Lord Dio," Luciola asked trying to change the subject," would you like to play a game of chess."

" No thanks," Dio answered," I don't feel like it right now."

_I was hoping he wouldn't say that _Luciola thought. He keep his mouth shut knowing that Dio wouldn't like to do anything in the state he was in right now. Luciola's mouth opened a little but word could no tell Dio what he was thinking. The brutal pain that Luciola felt inside of his heart when he saw his Lord Dio like this. He could not tell Dio of these feelings that lay dormant inside of his heart. His lord would think of him as a fool.

"I'm truly sorry, Luciola," Dio brought up out of nowhere.

"For what my lord," Luciola asked a bit confused," there is nothing you did wrong."

"It must be really dull," Dio said quietly, forcing a smile," when I'm being so boring."

"Not at all," Luciola said truthfully," its no hassle to me at all."

"Are you sure?" Dio asked, not really believing what Luciola had told him. Luciola nodded "yes" making a _I would never lie to you Lord Dio_ face. Dio suddenly made a horrified expression across his face as chill ran down his spine.

"What's wrong, Lord Dio?" Luciola said making a concerned face.

"I just had a feeling," Dio explained," one of those bad feelings you get before something bad is going to happen to you."

" Nothing bad is going to happen to you," Luciola reassured him," I won't let it."

"Everyday that my birth week comes near," Dio started," this fear gets worse."

" Lord Dio." Luciola murmured.

"I wish," Dio mumbled," I could stay here forever." His voice seemed fearful but at the same time bitter.

_I wish that I could make that happen_ Luciola thought sadly. Luciola took a glance at Dio's face and saw that his eyes were bloodshot and red.

" Lord Dio," Luciola asked shyly," have you been sleeping lately?"

He didn't answer but just eyed Luciola with his clear azure eyes. His eyes held a blank expression that even Luciola, knowing Dio from childhood, had never seen.

_I guess that means a 'no'_ Luciola thought not knowing what to do about Dio's horrible condition.

" Luciola," Dio cried," I have never feared something like this before." Luciola instinctively wrapped his arms around the terrified Dio.

" Don't worry Lord Dio," Luciola whispered in Dio's ear," I will protect you." Dio felt warm in the soft embrace of Luciola and for that single moment all of his troubles seemed to fade away. All of the anxiety seemed to wither. Luciola was his shield that kept him from the truth of reality. The truth of his sister, Delphine.

" Luciola," Dio mumbled as he slipped into a peaceful sleep," don't leave me." Luciola was glad to see that his master was at least able to have a peaceful life inside the world of his dreams.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: Even if you hated it please write a review


	2. Messy Hair

Early the next morning, Luciola awoke to see that his lord had already been awake before him. The weary Luciola (he just woke up) noticed there was a difference in the way his master usually looked, his eyes had certain intensity to them that Luciola had never seen in his master's eyes before. His breathing was very heavy and a sheet of sweat dripped down his cheek.

" Where is Delphine?" he vaunted at Luciola as if he would know the whereabouts of his sister.

" My lord," Luciola replied," we still do not know where she would be."

The thought of not knowing where his sister was seemed plague his mind. His mind seemed to perspire with the thoughts as his heart was trying to search for an escape this everlasting hell he was forced to endure.

" It must have been a nightmare." Dio mumbled as if meaning to only say that to himself.

" A nightmare?" Luciola questioned.

" Yes," Dio said a certain cracking in his voice," It was about **her**, Delphine and…" Luciola couldn't bare the thought of hearing his Lord Dio in pain, the sorrow that his heart couldn't contain, a tangible sadness.

I want Lord Dio, he thought, to be happy 

" And also…" the prince continued," I continually called your name, but you wouldn't answer, you wouldn't save me."

The flashback of his dream reoccurred in the mind of Dio._"Help me Luciola!" the prince shouted trying to escape from Cicada's tight grasp."Luciola!" his pleas grew louder as his undesired fate came closer. As much as the guild boy struggled, he could not escape Delphine, he could not escape the guild. You can never escape. The more he knew as much as he begged, he could not avoid this event the more his cries grew louder."LUCIOLA" he shouted in one final attempt before it was too late._

His eyes squinted as if the dream was happening again; the dream was active in the deep depths of his mind.

"Luciola," Dio shouted," don't leave me, Luciola!"

_I will always stay by your side, Lord Dio,_ Luciola thought as if it were a fact.

"I'm here, Lord Dio," Luciola said calmly trying to comfort his disturbed lord," I haven't left your side."

Dio eyes returned to their normal state but all the hard work of calming him down was all in vain. For than he returned to his aimless depression. His temper wasn't foul but it looked like his sister and the Trial of Aggon tore his soul. This was a dreadful experience that Luciola could not prevent from occurring. How would he help his Lord Dio recover from such a hardship bestowed upon a guild member such as himself?

"You must not strain yourself," Luciola advised Dio, trying to make him feel at least a little bit better," Lord Dio." Dio could tell that Luciola was worried about him so he tried to get in a better mood.

" I guess you're right." Dio said forcing a false smile that Luciola could tell was far from a real smile.

Dio's face (Luciola noticed) was sticky with sweat that perspired across his face. His usually calm neat hair was knotted and threadbare. The small braid that dangled from the left side of his head was stringing out on the sides. Luciola began to stroke a round brush through the matted mess of Dio's hair, intent on making Dio look like his normal self, not an insomniac.

" What are you doing, Luciola?" the curious Dio asked.

" I'm…brushing your hair," replied Luciola his face turning amber red.

" Wow," Dio replied," I never expected someone like you to be brushing my hair."

And for that split second Luciola saw a smile that spread across Dio's face that he thought he would never see again. His heart skipped a beat, as Dio himself did not know how truly happy it made Luciola when he was happy.

Luciola uncoiled Dio's braid but was greatly surprised that Dio's hair was fluffy and soft out of the small braid instead of smooth and silky. After a while of brushing Dio's rough hair, a small golden haired girl appeared in the doorway.

" Dio come here," she said in an exited manner.

"Alvis?" Dio questioned with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

She took Dio by hand and lead him into a dark dusky room. With one hand (holding onto Dio with the other) she flickered on the bright lights. " Surprise!" yelled the large group of people.

"Surprise?" Dio said with the same confused look on his face.

" Happy Birthday, Dio!" Alvis shouted happily holding an oddly shaped present up to him.

_They are celebrating Lord Dio's birth week,_ Luciola thought, a bit confused himself.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
